


You'll be mine

by lovemepidge



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: An important tag, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Gay, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kissing, M/M, Made For Each Other, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yuuri's mom is great, this is bad but thats ok, this was an accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemepidge/pseuds/lovemepidge
Summary: Viktor proposes to Yuuri on live TVthis has probably been done before but okay





	You'll be mine

“And he finishes with a strong spin, his formation perfect! The judges will definitely give high marks for this competitor!” The commentator says happily into the mic. The crowd claps loudly, congratulating Yuri. Yuri holds his pose for a few more seconds, breathing heavily.

Viktor watched from the sidelines, hands sweating even though he was standing on ice. He was nervous, to say at the least. Yuri turns to the sidelines, straight at Viktor. He smiles largely, happy that he finished perfectly. Viktor was sure to be happy with him. 

Yuri started skating back to the side of the rink when Viktor made him stop. Viktor was standing a few feet from the side of the rink, exactly where the cameras where. Yuri stops. Something was wrong.

“Oh! What’s this? Yuri’s coach, Viktor has come onto the rink!” 

Viktor gulps nervously. 

Well, here goes nothing. 

He got down on one knee, the crowd now bursting into applause and noise. Yuri stared at him with a blank expression. Viktor held his ring up in the red velvet box making the crowd go wild. He looked up at Yuri, who was completely shocked.

“Yuri,” He said in that voice of his.

“Will you marry me?” Viktor asks, holding out his ring for the cameras to see. 

Yuri’s family at home was going absolutely ballistic. “Say yes! SAY YESSS!!” His mother yells into the TV, making her husband cover his ears.

The camera zoomed in onto Yuri’s face. Tears had started to prick at the corners of his eyes.

“Yes!” Yuri happily said, falling onto Viktor in a hug. They both hugged tightly on the ice. The crowd had gone absolutely wild, everyone cheering loudly. Yuri’s family at home was doing the same. 

A familiar blonde brat from the sidelines was looking in disgust. He left the sidelines in an instant. He was only mad because they did this on the rink and not in private. He didn’t approve of public proposals.

But Yuri and Viktor didn’t care, happily embracing on the ice. Viktor was so happy. Yuri let go, sitting up, tears were streaming down his face. “Sorry, I’m just really happy.” He apologises, wiping his tears away with his sleeve.

Viktor held Yuri’s hand tightly, taking off Yuri’s black gloves. He took the sparkly ring from the red box where it sparkled in its glory. Viktor slipped the ring onto Yuri’s finger, holding back tears.

Yuri smiles at his soon to be husband. He leaned forward and kissed him. All for the cameras to see. Viktor put his hand against Yuri’s cheek, cupping it slightly as they held the kiss. Yuri’s mother at home was going crazy, screaming into her husband’s ear, telling him about it even though he was seeing it at the exact same time as her.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, well, they wished it was.


End file.
